<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deformed Autumn Piano by JustSimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400579">Deformed Autumn Piano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon'>JustSimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anamorphosis (Yume Nikki Fangame), Dream Genie (Yume Nikki Fangame)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is alternate continuation after Anamorphosis's ending and Dream Genie's events. Meeting of two dreamers with a many personalities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikei/Qui-Qin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Deformed Autumn Piano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After some strange disintegration Kikei woke up in the unfamiliar for him place, there was a dark sky with a stars. After a ten seconds Kikei met a girl, in a white shirt, brown skirt, blonde hair and a blue eyes. <br/>'Ni-hao, i never saw you before, what's your name?' "Kikei, where am i?" 'Welcome to my nexus.' "I see, but why i am here?" 'I guess because you are my soulmate.' "Shenme? (From Chinese, What?)" 'Well, you have a different personalities.' "Shi (From Chinese, Yes.)" 'So am i.' "You have a different personalities too?" 'Shi, but it's different from you, your personalities is your effects, but i can't control them, i just change in some of them in my dream worlds, here is example.' <br/>After a second, girl changed in a person with a hair with in a different colored halves and heterochromia. <br/>"Woah." 'This is one of harmless forms, well, it's not disturbing.' "I only now realized that i forgot to ask your name, what's your name?" 'Qui-Qin, also, my effects can change my personalities too, for example here is my weapon.' <br/>Qui-Qin changed in a blue person, with a horns. <br/>'Stay away a bit and watch this.' <br/>Kikei made a few steps back and from Qui-Qin's body appeared a sharp blades and then they went back in her body. <br/>'This is my weapon, Slayer, what's yours?' "Well, here, nothing special anyway." <br/>Kikei turned in a person with a short green hair, white clothes and a red tentacles which is growing form his mouth. <br/>'Are you kidding? This is a cool form.' <br/>Kike turned back in his true form. <br/>"If you say so." 'Tell me Kikei, do you remember what you did before you appeared in my nexus?' "... After i explored my dreams and collected all my personalities, i woke up and touched the wall, after that my body were disintegrated, i just... died." 'I am very sorry to hear that, wait, so you are a ghost now?' "Maybe, i don't know, i only remember that i wanted to find truth about myself, unfortunately i failed. But now i feel my time is up, i should disappear forever, it was nice to meet you Qui-Qin, even for a short time, farewell."<br/>Then body of Kikei began shine. <br/>'Wait, i know what meaning this shining, you don't disappear.' "Huh?" 'Actually, this shining is sign of your reincarnation.' "Huh!?" 'If you want to, i will help you with seeking yourself, but can you trust to me Kikei?' <br/>Qui-Qin took him for a hand and they blushed. <br/>"Okay, i trust you, something tells me, that you are close to me person." 'It's nice to hear, really. Then, after your reincarnation meet me under autumn tree, i'll wait you there.' "Why you so sure that i reincarnate in your world, in this world?" <br/>Qui-Qin walked closer to Kikei and whispered in his ear. 'M I M I (From Chinese, S E C R E T.) See ya later Kikei.' After a five seconds Kikei disappeared in a bright shining, but what about their promise? Well, it will be a different story for a next time. TO BE CONTINUED.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>